Short Goodbyes, Long Hello's
by Scully22
Summary: MSR. No spoilers. Emotional piece. Scully has made her decision.


Mulder knocked on Scully's door softly, if he had knocked any lighter she wouldn't have heard him at all.

"Mulder, hi," Scully smiled, "come in." Mulder walked into her apartment and the two stood staring at each other awkwardly. There was a beeping sound coming from the kitchen, "cooking something?"

Scully nodded then went to the kitchen, he followed. "I found a new case. It's in Arizona. We leave Friday."

Scully took in a deep breath as she pulled out a pasta she made, "Mulder, I told you…"

"Scully you have to come with me!" Mulder snapped.

"I can't! I can't do this Mulder! I can't keep running off different places with you!" She shouted back, tears filling her eyes instantly, this was a very tender subject.

"Why not? We haven't changed!"

"Mulder the x-files have been closed for two years now. I can't keep doing this. I have a job, an important one. I'm a doctor at a hospital, I can't go galloping around."

"Galloping around? Scully you use to want to come with me! What about fight the future? What happened to that!"

"Mulder!" Scully shouted louder then she intended to, "The last time I went with you, we were stuck on that little farm for two months! My mom thought I was dead! They thought we were dead!"

Both of them suddenly became very quiet. Scully took in a few shaky breaths, she bite her bottom lip so hard she swore it would start to bleed. Mulder finally looked up at her.

"You stay here Scully. You work at the hospital, you make this pasta for your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"And you live this life you've built for yourself! Who cares about the truth right! Who cares what the hell happens in the future!" Mulder pushed a cup off water over on the counter, then turned around and began to depart the kitchen.

He was almost out of the apartment when he stopped, he walked back over to her quietly. She was sobbing, gagging, trying to control herself.

"Scully," He said quietly and she turned her head the other way, like he wouldn't know she was crying.

"Dana I'm leaving this Friday, I'm going to Arizona. I don't know when I'll be back, if I even do come back. I want you to know that I love you very much, and I miss you… I miss you every goddamn day…" he paused holding his bottom lip now, "I hope I hear from you before Friday. I'll save your ticket if you decide to come with me." He wanted so much to hold her, to wipe her tears away and just hold her. But he couldn't. She obviously had plans, and she needed her space.

He turned around hesitantly, then stopping before leaving the kitchen, "I love you more then everyone in the world."

Scully waited until she heard the door close before she let it all go. She threw the oven mitt off her hand and sunk down against the cupboards. She held her head in her hands, letting tears flow so violently that she turned over and heaved. She stood up, trying to make her way to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet before heaving again and again.

Finally her whole body just gave up. She rested her head against the shower door, breathing in slowly. She wiped her mouth with a cloth and pulled herself up. Why was she acting so violently? Why was this happening to her?

She stared in the mirror. She hated the face she was looking at. Swollen eyes, blood-shot, and pale. She grew angry, hitting the mirror with her fist. She stared at the blood that dripped from her knuckles then wiped it away with her other hand.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. She imagined Mulder standing next to her. She reminisced over the many times they'd been in that bathroom together. The one time he tried to apply make up on her, the time he killed a spider for her. She smiled now, smiled at herself.

Her tears began to drip down her cheek again, but not for the same reason. She loved him. She needed him. She wanted to be with him every minute. She wanted him to hold her and caress her. She left the bathroom and went into her bedroom.

She picked up the picture from her side table and smiled at the picture of him and her. They were happy that night. They were happy almost every night, as long as they were together. She took in a deep breath, then headed back into the kitchen to clean up. Her 'boyfriend' was going to be there soon.

_TBC _


End file.
